


The Bully

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Early 2000's Sonny and Emily, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requested Story, Romance, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: When classmate Zander Smith starts making trouble for college girl, Emily, Sonny Corinthos steps up to protect what's his.Alternate Universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We've gone over this before, the only thing I own is my very vivid imagination.
> 
> Author's Note: This story was written based on Anita's request. Anita, I'm so sorry this took so long but it went from being a long one-shot to a full-length story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Author's Note II: This story is going to get very M-rated right around chapter three. It's probably the most sexualized story that I have ever written. If that's not your cup of tea, please turn back now.
> 
> As always, thank you to the very patient Meghan for beta reading this story.

**NOVEMBER 2000**

**PCU CAMPUS PARKING LOT**

Emily sighed in frustration when she arrived at her car and found Zander Smith leaning against the driver’s side door with a smirk on his face. “What do you want?” Zander had been a thorn in her side ever since her fast day on campus. If he wasn't teasing her or putting her down he was trying to get into her panties.

“Chill, princess.” Zander held up his hands in mock surrender. “I just wanted to know if you would like to come and get a drink with me? I figured you might need one after seeing your philosophy test score.”

How in the hell did he know what her test score was? Those were supposed to be confidential.

“Pass,” she growled and glared at him. “With my luck, you'd slip something in my drink.”

“So, the ice queen is still too good to come down from her mansion in the sky and mingle with us peasants.” Zander's smirk transformed into a sneer. The scholarship student really seemed to have it out for anyone with money.

“No.” Emily gave him a fake sweet smile. “I'm just too good for a headcase like you, now get the hell off my car!”

“Why you little bi – ”

“I'd think real hard before you finish that sentence, kid.”

Emily turned around to find a handsome man that she really only knew from afar, her older brother's boss, Sonny Corinthos. His face was set into a glare that was firmly aimed in Zander's direction.

“Mr. Corinthos, sir...” Zander looked like he was about to wet himself. Emily had never seen her classmate so terrified.

“She's Jason's little sister. That means she's under MY protection.” Sonny took a menacing step forward. “And if you wanna continue working for me, might I suggest that you start treating the ladies in this town with a little more respect.” It might have sounded like a suggestion but it was most definitely a warning.

“Absolutely, Mr. Corinthos.” Zander gave a quick, jerky nod.

“Good. Get outta here.” Sonny jerked his head towards the parking lot exit and Zander quickly took off. Sonny turned to Emily once he was gone and gave her a much softer, concerned look.

“Yeah.” Emily gave him a small nervous smile. “Thanks, Mr. Corinthos.”

Sonny gave a hearty laugh. “The name's Sonny, sweetheart. Only my employees call me Mr. Corinthos.”

“Thank you, Sonny,” she corrected herself, liking the way the older man's name felt on her tongue. “Zander works for you?” Her curiosity got the better of her. Everyone in town knew what Sonny did for a living. He wasn't just in the mob, he was the mob in Port Charles. Her older brother, Jason, was his right-hand man and key enforcer. What in the world would they want with a runt like Zander Smith?

“He works the packaging line at my coffee bean warehouse,” Sonny smirked, clearly knowing what she was thinking. “He just knows my reputation.” Well, it did proceed him.

“Oh.” Emily blushed and looked down at her feet.

“You ever been to the No Name?”

Sonny's question had her looking back up in confusion. The No Name was one of the nicest, most exclusive restaurants in town. “No,” she said as she shook her head.

“What do you say I take you there for dinner tonight?”

Was he asking her out on a date? Her heart started to pound inside her chest like Ricky Ricardo was beating on it with a conga drum.

“Yeah.” Sonny smiled charmingly at her. “I'm asking you out on a date, sweetheart,” he answered the question that she hadn't asked out loud.

“I'd love to,” she answered without thinking about it.

Her family was NOT going to be okay with this.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	2. Chapter 2

Emily and Sonny made plans to pick her up at six. After that, she went straight home and directly up to the privacy of her bedroom where she made an SOS call to her best friend, Elizabeth. A fashionista Emily was not. If Sonny was taking her to the No Name, she needed Elizabeth's assistance.

Elizabeth arrived not even half an hour later carrying a couple of garment bags in one hand and backpack in the other.

“So,” Elizabeth asked as she pulled a gold, beaded cocktail dress out of one of the garment bags. “Who's the lucky guy who's rich enough to take you to the No Name?”

Emily quietly closed her bedroom door before turning back around to address her friend in a whisper. “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course,” Elizabeth nodded. “Your dad never found out you were the one who scratched his BMW in your senior year, did he? And why are we whispering?”

“I'm serious, Liz... you can't tell a soul,” Emily couldn't stress enough.

“I promise I won't tell,” Elizabeth laughed. “Who in the world are you going out with... Sonny Corinthos?”

The look on Emily's face must have given her away and Elizabeth gasped. “That was my joke guess!”

“Well, that's really who I'm going out with tonight.” Emily took the dress her friend handed her and laid it on the bed.

“Emily, you know what people say he does for a living. Your parents hate him, Jason works for him, and he's like twenty years older than you.” Elizabeth laid out all of the negatives that Emily had already considered.

Her family hated Sonny. They thought that he somehow changed Jason into some kind of robotic, emotionless killer. They couldn't seem to accept the fact that it was a car accident that led to Jason's brain injury that caused him to wake up from his coma as Jason Morgan, mob hitman. It hadn't been Sonny who was driving that car either. No, the driver had been her and Jason's older brother, A.J. He had been attempting to drive drunk and Jason had jumped into the passenger seat in an attempt to stop him as A.J. hit the gas and crashed headfirst into a tree in the mansion's garden. A.J. had walked away with only some cuts and bruises. Jason suffered a traumatic brain injury. The only thing Sonny had done for Jason after the accident was accepted him for who he was and not who he used to be. He took her brother under his wing. Emily decided that she wasn't going to let her family influence her opinion of Sonny.

As for the whole town saying he was a mob boss... Jason worked for him and she still loved him, right? Wouldn't it make her a hypocrite to accept Jason but not Sonny? She certainly thought so.

Yes, Jason did work for Sonny, that much was also true. But this wasn't business, it was personal, a simple date. It probably wouldn't develop into anything and, if it did, she'd talk to Jason about it then.

Finally, she was nineteen to his thirty-nine. With everything else to worry about, she didn't give their age difference much thought. She had always been mature for her age and the age difference obviously didn't bother Sonny or he wouldn't have asked her out.

“I know all of that,” Emily sighed. “Can you just, please, help me get ready? He's going to be here in an hour and a half.”

Elizabeth laughed a little. “Let's get to work my little mob moll.”

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


	3. Chapter 3

The date was a trainwreck. Elizabeth had made Emily look beautiful. She wore the gold beaded mini dress that her friend had brought, black stiletto heels, and diamond studs in her ears. Elizabeth had curled her naturally straight hair into soft, thick, natural-looking waves. No, her looks were not the problem. It was her personality.

Sonny had picked Emily up in his personal limo. He was wearing an expensive suit with the jacket open so you could see his dark blue dress shirt. He looked good enough to eat. Halfway to the restaurant, it was like it finally really registered that she was on a date with Sonny Corinthos, a mob boss that was twenty years her senior and employed her older brother. They had nothing in common and she probably should have checked that Jason was okay with it before agreeing to go on a date with his boss, who was also like a best friend/brother to him. Once she started focusing on all the consequences that could arise from her and Sonny dating, her stress level went through the roof and she became super anxious. Her anxiety turned her into a world class klutz. At dinner, she had spilled her water glass, somehow managed to kick Sonny in the shin under the table, and, at one point, gestured so wildly with her arms that she accidentally hit the waiter in the stomach, winding him. When Sonny had been incredibly brave (stupid) enough to ask her to dance, she had spent all of Ella Fitzgerald's 'At Last' trodding on his expensive Italian leather dress shoes because the feeling of his hands on her waist did very strange things to her heart rate.

Now they were back in the limo and the two of them had been silent since leaving the restaurant; sitting on opposite sides of the vehicle. After a good ten minutes of silence, Sonny knocked on the divider and told his driver to take them for a drive along the waterfront. He told him he would tell him when to stop driving.

“Wh... what are you doing?” Emily stammered nervously as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

Sonny shrugged and smirked. “I wanted to spend a little more time with you. What, do you have a curfew, princess?”

Emily's heart felt like it was beating in her throat, not her chest but she forced out a little giggle. “No, I don't have a curfew. I just figured you'd want to get rid of me as soon as possible after the disaster I've made of this date.”

Sonny reached out and took her hand, interlocking their fingers. “It wasn't a disaster,” he assured her. “I thought it was cute how nervous you were.”

“Cute?” Emily laughed for real this time. “I might have broken the poor waiter's ribs.”

Sonny laughed, “I left him a 100% tip. He'll recover.” He surprised her when he used the hand he was holding to pull her into his lap.

“Sonny, what are – ”

He silenced her with a kiss, directing her legs to straddle his lap after he oh so helpfully pushed her dress up to bunch around her waist. He kept one hand on the back of her neck while the other found its way into her panties and he lightly circled her clit with his thumb while he pressed two fingers inside her.

“Oh, shit, Sonny, that feels so good,” Emily moaned when she broke their kiss for air. She thrust down against his digital intrusion.

Sonny tangled his hand in her hair, holding it tightly, almost to the point of pain. “I know it does, baby. Why don't you come for me, querida?” He sped up the fingers moving inside her and applied more pressure with his thumb and Emily did just that. She came with a scream that the driver had to have heard.

Sonny continued to gently finger her until she came down completely from her high. He then pulled his fingers from her depths and brought them to his lips, licking them clean. When he was done, he laid a sweet kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he pulled her hips closer, letting her feel his erection against her overstimulated core. “There you go, baby,” he leaned down and whispered in her ear huskily. “Now I know exactly what you feel and taste like. I've had your sweetness on my tongue and I know exactly how beautiful you look when you cum. No more need to be nervous around me.”

Oh, she certainly begged to differ.

He laid another kiss on her lips. “Come home with me, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” she blushed and nodded.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the limo ride, Emily had stayed in Sonny's lap, happily exchanging kisses with the mob boss. Her next oh-shit-what-am-I-doing moment came when she found herself standing in the living room of Sonny's penthouse. What the hell was she doing there? She was a freakin' virgin for crying out loud. The first orgasm that she had ever experienced that wasn't brought about by her own hand had just occurred down in the limo. Why had she agreed to go home with him when she had zero experience and no clue what she was doing?

Sonny came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Emily jumped, not expecting the embrace. Sonny chuckled and dropped a feather soft kiss on the side of her neck. “Why are you so nervous, sweetheart?”

Emily's mouth decided that it was a good time to run away with her. “You're older than me, I know what you do, you're my brother's boss, my family hates you, I'm one of those rare-for-her-age virgins and you're sex on legs – ”

She was actually grateful when he spun her in his arms and silenced her with his lips on hers. “Are you finished?” Sonny asked with a smirk once he pulled away.

Struck momentarily stupid by his kiss, Emily could only nod.

Sonny laughed, “good,” before he gave her another quick kiss. “None of those things bother me – ”

“Not even the virgin thing?” she interrupted him.

He tightened his arms around her. “Especially not the virgin thing. I'd already guessed you were one from your reactions in the limo, querida. We got time. We can just go to bed. We don't have to do anything tonight. As for the rest of it? I can't change my job or Jason's,” he shrugged. “Your family will probably never like me and I can't magically make myself twenty years younger. I can live with all of that but if you can't, I'll have Milo drive you home and we can pretend this never happened.”

Sonny was giving her an out that Emily didn't want to take. She could never pretend that nothing had happened. Plus, she had to have drawn attention to herself at the No Name. By tomorrow, the word would be out about her and Sonny in Port Charles. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I want to stay,” she assured him. “But only if this is more than a one-night thing.”

Sonny smiled, his dimples on full display, as he pulled her a little closer. She could now feel the effect that she had on him pressing against her stomach. “Querida, this can be an every night thing if you think you could handle it.” He sounded very sure of himself.

Emily wasn't sure that she could handle it but was willing to give it one hell of a try.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	5. Chapter 5

To her surprise, Sonny didn't take her right to bed. He lit a fire in the fireplace of his living room and went and grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses from his kitchen before having her join him on the rug in front of the fire.

“You're way different than I expected you to be,” she told him as she accepted the glass of wine he offered her.

“What did you expect, sweetheart... Pacino from ‘ _Scarface_ ’?” Sonny laughed.

“More like Brando in ‘ _The Godfather_ ’,” she admitted with a chuckle. “If he was still young and looked like he did in ‘ _A Streetcar Named Desire_ ’.”

“You're a Brando fan, very nice,” Sonny nodded his head approvingly.

“More like a fan of Old Hollywood,” Emily shared as she took a sip out of her wine. “James Dean, Bette Davis, Marilyn Monroe, Marlon Brando... I love all their movies. I get it from my grandma. She used to watch her favorite old movies with me when I was a little girl.”

“I think my mom had a thing for Brando.” Sonny set his wine glass on the nearby coffee table and she copied him. “If he was in it, she watched it. It's the only reason why she took me to see ' _Superman_ ' when I was a kid.”

“Brando at his worst,” Emily laughed. “You know that I read somewhere that they had to write his lines on baby Superman's diaper because he refused to memorize them? Just imagine it for a moment – the great Marlon Brando reading his lines off of a baby's diaper. How big of an entitled asshole do you have to be to do that?”

Sonny laughed and moved to lean his back against the black leather ottoman. He motioned for Emily to come and join him and she moved to sit between his legs, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist while they faced the roaring fire. “I like this,” Emily admitted as she cuddled back further in his arms.

“So do I, querida,” Sonny leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I could really get used to having you all to myself like this,” and he laid a kiss on her neck. “I can see you curled up with me on the couch watching ‘Rebel Without a Cause’.” Everything he said was punctuated by another soft kiss to her neck. He chuckled. “I can see myself becoming an excellent tipper while you try and kill all the waiters at the No Name.” Another kiss, this time to the shell of her ear. “I see you upstairs, your sexy little body laying naked and flushed against my silk sheets while I feast on you.”

A shiver of desire went through her body at his words and goosebumps formed on her arms. All of that sounded like heaven to her... so why had Sonny spoken like he was giving her a warning? She pulled away a little and turned in his arms so she could look at him. “What are you trying to say, Sonny?”

He reached up and cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip. “I'm saying that if you come to bed with me tonight, if you give me that gift... don't even think about walking away from me. If you let me have you tonight, I'm keeping you always... and I'm a possessive man who's waited too damn long to have you.”

Emily turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. “If you can actually promise me the picture you just painted, I'd happily belong to you, Sonny. I'd just need to know that you'll belong to me too.”

“Only you, querida,” he promised before coaxing her closer for a kiss.

Emily let herself get lost in the kiss for a few minutes before something else Sonny had said finally registered. She broke the kiss and looked at him in confusion. “What did you mean when you said that you'd waited too long to be with me?” She doesn't remember him showing an interest before... or even ever talking to her.

Sonny smiled and licked his lips. “Your eighteenth birthday, Jason had Luke's shut down for your party. I dropped by for a few minutes to talk to him, but you didn't notice me. You and Elizabeth Webber were too busy singing karaoke,” he chuckled and she blushed. “I've wanted you ever since. Why else would I have been at your school today? I finally manned up and asked Jason's permission to take you out.”

“You asked Jason's permission?” He nodded. Well, there was one worry gone. “And you were there just to see me?”

Again, Sonny nodded. “I'm serious about this, Emily, about you. So, what do you say?”

Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I say we should go to bed.”

Sonny grinned wolfishly at her before kissing her soundly.

 

[ _**MY WEBSITE** _ ](http://www.badwolfrose.com)


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's stomach felt like a swarm of butterflies had taken flight inside her as she lay on the black silk sheets of Sonny's king size bed wearing nothing except a pair of red satin panties. She was watching as Sonny rid himself of the rest of his clothes. His custom-tailored Italian suits did NOT do him justice. He was built like a Greek god that had just come down from Mount Olympus. Below the beltline, Sonny had been blessed beyond measure and panic took over as she imagined the pain that was likely to come with taking him inside her.

Sonny must have noticed her distress because he was quick to join her on the bed. He moved to settle between her thighs, leaning down and taking her lips in a reassuring kiss. “I'm not going to hurt you, baby,” he promised when they parted. “I'm going to make you feel so good that by the time I take you, you're gonna be so wet that I'll just slip right in.”

His words sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine and Sonny smirked at her before getting to work. He explored every inch of her with his mouth, starting at her neck. He had spent a little extra time on her breasts before kissing his way down her stomach, coming to a stop when he reached her virgin sex. Emily had to fight her natural urge to close her legs as Sonny pulled her panties down her legs before leaning forward and taking a long, slow lick of her core.

Sonny feasted on her until she was so delirious with pleasure that she didn't even know her own name. Right before she went over the edge, he pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She whined in protest, making him smirk. “I told you.” He slid up her body and placed a kiss on her lips. She could feel the tip of his cock poking at her entrance and far from being scared of it, she wanted it, craved it even. “I told you that I'd make you so wet that I could slip right in.” He didn't give her time to comprehend his words. He slid inside her in one smooth stroke. He was right. He had made her so wet that he slid in easily, with the only pain coming from the breaking of her hymen. Even then, she only felt some pressure and a small pinch before feeling pleasurably full as Sonny stilled once he was fully inside her. “You okay, baby?” He nuzzled his nose against hers before kissing her softly. He started to lightly rock back and forth inside her to loosen her up.

“I'm good,” Emily moaned. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Please move, Sonny,” and she rocked against him.

Grabbing her legs, Sonny moved them to wrap around his waist as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. Leaning down, he took her lips in a slow, lazy kiss as he took his time making love to her. Emily would never have guessed that a man with Sonny's reputation was capable of being so heartbreakingly tender. She was falling in love with him.

“Sweetheart, I'm close,” Sonny whispered against her lips as he snaked one hand down between them to rub her clit, his thrusts now erratic and out of his control. “Cum with me, Emily.” He gave a particularly hard thrust and Emily went careening headfirst into her orgasm. Sonny spilled himself inside her at the same moment.

Later, as Emily lay sated in his arms, she couldn't help but ask, “will it always be like this between us?”

“I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure of it, querida.” Sonny kissed her temple, holding her a bit tighter.

 

 

**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) **

 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Emily awoke to find Sonny already awake. He was lying propped up on his hand, while the other was tracing invisible shapes on her back. Yeah, she could really get used to waking up like this. “Morning,” she rolled over and whispered with a sleepy little smile on her face.

“Morning, baby,” he leaned down and kissed her softly. “How're you feeling?”

There was a throbbing soreness between her thighs but it wasn't bad and she told him that.

Sonny laid back down and pulled her to lay so that their chests were almost flush together. “How about we take a hot bath and then we'll go downstairs and I'll make you breakfast?”

Emily giggled. “You're going to spoil me if you keep it up.”

“That's the plan, sweetheart,” he kissed her quickly and let one of his hands travel south to gently but firmly grip her ass. “My queen gets treated like one. Let no one say that Sonny Corinthos doesn't spoil his woman.”

“I love hearing you call me that,” Emily beamed at him.

“What? Mine?”

“Yeah.”

“Trust me, querida, you can't like hearing it more than I like knowing that it's true.” He gave her ass a little squeeze. “I'm yours too, ya know. I'm not like other made guys. I don't go chasing everything with two sets of lips that walks past me. I'm faithful. I promise you that, baby.”

Emily's heart almost melted completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, their nude bodies now flush together. She couldn't help but feel his hard-on pressing against her thigh. “Sonny, I wouldn't be laying in this bed with you if I didn't trust you. I may not know a lot about you but I do know that, besides me and Carly, you were the only other person who supported Jason after his accident. I know that you stood up for me when Zander was being a creep. I know you helped Jason and Carly get custody of Michael away from A.J. Hell, they even named the kid for you. Made guy or not, all of that adds up to a good, decent man to me.”

Whatever reaction Emily had been expecting, it certainly wasn't what she got. Sonny... kissed the hell out of her. That was the only way to describe the hard, hungry and desperate kiss that followed her words. When they pulled apart, Emily was left panting and desperately wanting to feel Sonny inside of her again, sore or not. “You know,” she kissed the corner of his mouth. “I heard that when a woman's sore, the best place to make love is in the water. Can we go and take that bath now, baby?”

“Por Dios,” Sonny mumbled to himself before giving her one last kiss and getting out of bed. “I'll go run the water.”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you have any plans for the rest of the weekend?” Sonny asked as Emily lounged with her back to his chest in the large bathtub.

“No,” Emily replied. “I was just going to get a little studying in because my finals are in three weeks.”

“You wanna take a little weekend trip with me?” Sonny laid a kiss on the side of her neck.

“Where to?” Emily was curious. It was the wrong time of the year for weekend trips to the Berkshires. That's where most New Yorkers headed to for weekend getaways.

“It's a surprise.” He turned her head and took her lips in a long, slow kiss. “Now, you coming with me or not?” he asked once they parted.

Oh, that was so not fair. When Sonny kissed her like that all rhyme and reason left her mind.

Emily briefly pulled away from him, turning to face him. Careful not to splash too much water around, she moved to straddle Sonny's lap. “How do I know that you're not going to whisk me off to some foreign country to do wicked things to me?”

“No foreign country.” Sonny shook his head with a playful smirk on his face. His hands came up out of the water and ran up her stomach, their final destination being her breasts. “But I will definitely be doing wicked things to you.” He gave her breasts a gentle squeeze before his thumbs began to lightly circle her nipples. “And you know you're going to love every damn second of it.” He was so arrogant it was outrageous. Then again, he had good reason to be.

Emily rocked her hips against him, feeling him hard and more than ready to play. “I think I may need some more incentive.”

Now the look on Sonny's face was lustful. Hell, it was almost primal as his hands left her breasts and traveled to her hips. “Oh, I'll give you some incentive, querida.” He lifted her up, positioning her above his cock and then gently lowering her back down.

When he was fully seated inside her, Emily dropped her head to rest on his shoulder as he started gently thrusting up from beneath her. “Fuck, Sonny,” she moaned. “You're going to end up turning me into a slut.”

Sonny thrust up so hard that some of the water splashed over the side of the tub and Emily was left not even remembering what exactly words were. “Enjoying sex with your lover doesn't make you a slut.” He slowed his thrusts as Emily took over and began riding him. “It makes you passionate and me a lucky fucking man.”

Sonny really didn't curse a lot which was odd given his profession, so, when he did curse while they were making love it was an added turn on.

Twenty minutes later found the lovers completely spent and cuddling in the rapidly cooling water.

“You never answered me, ya know. Are you coming with me this weekend or not?”

“Yeah,” Emily replied with her eyes closed and her head resting in the crook of his neck. “Did you ever really doubt that I would?”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	9. Chapter 9

Emily had told her parents that she was spending the weekend with some friends from school down in Miami, Florida. She had packed her favorite leather duffel bag and driven back to Harborview Towers where she parked her car inside Sonny's private garage in the basement. One of his guards was there waiting for her and took her bag, loading it into the trunk of Sonny's limo.

When she arrived at the penthouse upstairs the guard at the door, she was pretty sure his name was Johnny, let her walk right in without announcing here. It was like she lived there. Sonny was just ending a phone call when he saw her and smiled.

“You ready to go, baby?” He put his phone in his pocket and walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Are you going to tell me where we're going now,” Emily asked. All he had told her was to pack for a tropical climate and to make sure to bring her bathing suit.

“Yeah, I guess,” he stole a quick kiss. “I own this small island not that far from Cuba. The whole island used to be a sugar cane plantation. The house is still there but it hasn't been updated since the '60s. I'm meeting with a designer to talk about renovating it. I want you to come along because since we're together you're going to spend a lot of time there with me. I want you to help decorate it, make it feel like home to both of us.”

Emily was so touched that a lump developed in her throat and she had to swallow it down. “I love you,” she blurted out before turning bright red and trying to pull out of his arms so she could go and crawl under a rock and die of complete mortification. While that was exactly how she felt, it was way too early in their relationship to say the words. She had probably just blown everything all to hell.

“Hey, knock that shit off,” Sonny scolded her for trying to push him away. He was much stronger than her and was able to easily pull her back into his arms. “You're not allowed to tell a man something like that and run away.”

“Sonny, I'm sorry. Please, just forget that I said that,” Emily pleaded.

“Like hell I will.” He moved to sit on the couch and pulled her to sit on his knee. He reached up and cupped her cheek. “I'm going to tell you a secret. I never made love to a woman before you. Oh, I've fucked plenty of women,” he explained crudely when he saw the look of confusion on her face “but never once before you had I ever made love. Before, it was purely physical. I had never wanted to worship a woman's body the way I do yours. I never seen stayed a full night with a woman I never allowed them into the penthouse or my bed. I had never wanted to hold a woman after the deed was done. But with you – I not only wanted to, but I also needed to. I have never slept as well as I did last night with you in my arms. Ever since I woke up this morning I've been running through ways in my head to convince you to share my bed permanently.

“You could just ask, Sonny.” Emily's voice was shaky and her eyes pooled with unshed tears. “I sleep better when I'm with you too. There really isn't much that I wouldn't do for you.” Clingy and slightly (majorly) co-dependent but it was the truth none the less.

Sonny smiled and stroked her bottom lip with his thumb. “I'm sorry, let me try that again. I love you, Emily. Would you please move in here with me?”

Emily smiled wobbly as a lone teardrop spilled down her cheek. I love you too, Sonny. Yes, I'll move in with you.”

Sonny smiled before leaning forward and taking her lips in a deep kiss.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Emily was freaking out again and they hadn't even made it to the island yet. How was she going to tell her parents that not only was she in love with Sonny Corinthos but that she was also moving in with him? They were likely to disown her.

“What's wrong, querida?” Sonny handed her a glass of white wine and took a seat beside her with a scotch in his hand.

Emily took a sip out of her glass before she answered. “I don't know how to deal with my family and I'm scared. I mean, they think I'm in Florida with school friends right now.”

“So,” Sonny sipped at his drink. “When you move in with me are you gonna keep your room at the Q mansion and tell them that you're at a different friend's house for a sleepover every night?” The way he said it wasn't condescending but the words sure as hell were.

“I'm not freakin' twelve, Sonny,” Emily snapped. “Don't talk to me like I am!”

Sonny smirked. “Okay, so I, the man who loves you, can't treat you like a child but the Q's can? If you get that mad at me, you should get that mad at them. If you do, you have nothing to be scared of.”

Emily was confused for a moment before she realized what he had done. “Thanks for that, babe. I momentarily thought that I had given my virginity to an asshole.”

Sonny snorted into his drink before setting it aside. He turned to look at her. “If I have learned one thing from watching Jason and Carly deal with the Q's, it's that Edward, Monica, and Alan won't stop pulling the strings unless someone stands up to them. Jason and Carly both had to fight for their freedom. You probably will have to do the same thing. It's not right,” he shook his head “but it's the truth.”

That was one of the things Emily loved most about Sonny. He was brutally honest. There was no beating around the bush, no bullshit, just the God's honest truth.

“Will you be there with me when I tell them?”

Sonny reached for her hand and interlaced their fingers. “Of course I will, baby. I'll move you out of that house myself if you want me to.”

Emily laughed. “That'll piss off Grandfather, for sure. He hates you more than anybody else. Grandmother always loved you though.” She set her glass on the cherry wood tray beside her and moved into his lap, a knee on the seat on each side of him.

“Lila always was a sweetheart,” Sonny smiled and moved his hands to rest on her hips. “Kinda like someone else I know.”

“I wonder who that could be,” Emily smirked as she leaned down for a kiss. “Sonny,” she pulled back to ask, “how private is this plane?”

Sonny reached up and pressed a button on the wall. A red 'Do Not Disturb' sign was now lit up over the cockpit door. “Very private.” He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to his for a steamy kiss that left Emily's toes curling. It was a few minutes before he surrendered her mouth so he could once again speak. “Querida, what do ya say, wanna join the Mile High Club with me?”

'Yes, please,' was her mind's only thought as she hastily nodded and let him push her down to lay on the custom leather seat.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny's island was small, consisting of only about a mile's worth of land. There were only three standing structures on the island, the main plantation-style mansion, a guest house, and the smallest chapel that Emily had ever seen. It probably only sat about four people. Sonny told her that it belonged to the original family who had owned the island in the 1700s. There was a small runway for Sonny's plane where supplies from the mainland also landed. The rest of the island was white sand beaches, palm trees, and tropical flowers. It was a small piece of paradise that had been left mostly untouched by the hands of man. 

Once they arrived, Sonny had to excuse himself to make a few business calls in the mansion's office. Emily took it upon herself to unpack for the two of them. She had just finished putting their clothes away and wanted to check her messages so she retrieved her cell phone from her purse and powered it on. When her messages loaded, she found one from her mom telling her to be safe in Florida. The next message was from a number she didn't recognize beyond it's New York area code and it made her blood run cold.

_*** I managed to snap some interesting pictures. I wonder what your parents would say? ***_

Emily opened the photos that had been attached. The first one had been taken in Sonny's parking garage. It showed her wrapped in her lover's arms while kissing him. The second photo showed the couple holding hands as they boarded Sonny's plane.

Emily had to take a seat on the edge of the bed to collect herself. Someone was obviously stalking her...but who? Her first thought was of Zander from school but she knew he was just a broke college kid who worked in Sonny's coffee bean warehouse. The photos had clearly been taken using professional camera equipment, not a cell phone camera. Zander didn't have that kind of money.

“What's the matter, sweetheart?” Sonny stopped in his tracks when he entered the bedroom and found her looking distressed.

“I think someone's stalking me.” She passed him her phone so he could see the photos for himself.

Sonny read the text message and looked at the photos. His jaw clenched tight and anger clouded his eyes. “Zander?”

Emily shook her head. “I don't think he's smart enough and those pictures look like they were taken by a professional. You know Zander doesn't have the money for that kind of equipment. Those pictures look like they were taken by the freakin' paparazzi.”

“When we get home, you're moving into the penthouse immediately and you are not to go anywhere without me or one of my guys,” Sonny sternly ordered. “You are not to be left alone until I can get my hands on whoever sent that message.”

Emily nodded, “okay.” Normally, she wasn't one to take orders but she knew that Sonny wasn't one to give them unless he had a damn good reason. He loved her and was concerned for her safety. She could understand and accept that. 

Sonny tossed the offending phone on the dresser and held out his hand to her. “Come here, Em.” Emily took his hand and let him pull her to her feet and into his arms. “I'm not going to let anything happen to you so long as I'm alive.” He sealed his promise with a kiss to her neck. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I know,” Emily smiled. She knew she was 100% safe with Sonny. “I love you too.”


End file.
